


Celos

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [7]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los celos, por más que uno se empeña, no se pueden evitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> _Séptimo drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios_
> 
> Esto puede considerarse parte del universo de _'Secretos a voces'_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

No puede evitarlo. Es superior a sus fuerzas, a todo lo que es. Jaejoong sabe que es irracional y estúpido, que no tiene motivos y mucho menos derecho, pero le da igual. No le importa si sólo puede tener a Changmin cuando se encuentran por casualidad en hoteles sin nombre o garitos atestados; si sólo puede recorrer su piel con furia y desesperación hasta quedarse sin aliento y sin voz; si sus conversaciones son insustanciales y evitan los temas crudos que siguen pendientes entre ellos. 

No le importa. 

Porque en esos instantes Changmin es total e indiscutiblemente suyo. No hay espacio para nadie más entre besos que lo dicen todo, entre caricias que no se ocultan ni pretenden ser nada más. Entre miradas que son más fuertes que unos y que otras, que atraviesan y estremecen y traen paz y tormento a la vez.

Le importa lo demás, el vacío que deja cuando todo concluye, cuando cada uno retorna a la vida que ha elegido. La soledad que se abate sobre él que no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de gente que le rodea. La ausencia en su piel, en cada milímetro y cada poro que claman por un Changmin que ya no es suyo. Que no se calman con nada ni con nadie, que se hacen fuertes y sordas y lo siguen allá donde va.

Jaejoong está acostumbrado a vivir con ellas. Puede soportarlo.

No soporta la sensación de irrealidad que se va haciendo más profunda conforme avanzan los días, que convierte esos encuentros en algo lejano y etéreo, más propio de los sueños que del día a día. No soporta la inseguridad que lo agobia y lo vuelve dependiente, ni el deseo que sube a su garganta y se queda ahí, ahogando. Y no puede con los pensamientos que traen consigo, llenos de Changmin, del Changmin que no conoce, que no ve y que no siente, que tiene una vida más allá de la suya.

Jaejoong no es idiota. No espera ni pide que le sea fiel puesto que él tampoco lo es. Ese concepto no entra en esa relación extraña que se ha mantenido sobre un hilo muy fino a lo largo de los años. Es demasiado ajeno, surrealista y estúpido. Y francamente le da igual, porque el sexo siempre va a ser sólo sexo.

Lo que le molesta, lo que se clava como un dardo envenenado en su pecho, es no conocer lo demás. No saber quién lo hace reír, con quién se pelea. Si su humor es bueno o ha amanecido en uno de esos días en que la tormenta es inminente. Si ha conocido a alguien potencialmente peligroso, que sí signifique algo más para un Changmin que siempre va a considerar suyo. Alguien que pueda quebrar ese frágil y delgado hilo que todavía los une...

La persona que los convierta en completos extraños.

Jaejoong no puede soportarlo. Duele, ahoga, aniquila. Lo vuelve errático y desesperado. Un ser impredecible capaz de cualquier cosa. De cualquiera. Que sólo se calma cuando vuelve a sentir a Changmin contra él, tan desnudo, demandante y desesperado como el propio Jaejoong. 

Y sólo entonces recuerda que toda esa amalgama de sentimientos se reducen a uno: los celos.


End file.
